Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 167
| NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Paul Smith | Quotation = Fiend!! For that, I will rend the flesh from your unbreakable bones! I will feast on your living heart! | Speaker = Brood Queen | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Paul Smith | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Andy Yanchus | Colourist1_2 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | StoryTitle1 = The Goldilocks Syndrome! (or: "Who's Been Sleeping in My Head?") | Synopsis1 = This story takes place after ... The New Mutants are spending their evening watching an episode of Magnum P.I. in relative quiet, when suddenly the X-Men burst into the mansion seeking out Professor X, as he has been infected with a Brood Queen embryo. Unsure if the young mutants that are in their home have been infected, the X-Men try to subdue Xavier's newest students while Kitty goes upstairs looking for the Professor. Although she is armed with a Shi'ar blaster, she is easily disarmed by the Brood infected Xavier. While downstairs, the X-Men are easily rounding up the younger mutants when Kitty is thrown down by Charles. With the Brood persona in full control of his body, Charles allows himself to transform into his Brood form who charges after the X-Men. Cyclops blasts the Brood out of the mansion, while outside Colossus (having been knocked outside during the fight with the New Mutants) goes after their mentor, but finds the combination of the Brood's physical strength and the Professor's mental powers too much to fight up against. Wolverine is the only one who can bring himself to slay the Professor, while the others try to stop him to find some other way. When the Brood manages to escape it's taken down by Storm and Binary. With the Professor's mind reasserting itself, he asks his senior students to put him out of his misery. When Wolverine motions to do it, Cyclops orders him back because he refuses to kill the Professor unless they can do something to save him. Cyclops, the X-Men and the New Mutants board the Starjammer and wait while Moira MacTaggert and Sikorsky look over Xavier's body. When the exit the infirmary they report that they cannot change him back to his human form, but they might be able to clone a new body for him and transplant his mind. It's a risky job, but the X-Men agree to go ahead with the attempt anyway. As Colossus, Illyana and Kitty are reunited, Storm notes that her once close friendship with Kitty might be coming to an end and feels alone. She goes elsewhere on the ship where she spends some time with Nightcrawler and remark on the New Mutants who were gathered in their absence . While not far away, Cyclops and his father Corsair spend time together. When Scott asks his father what he intends to do, Corsair explains that after spending some time on Earth he will return to space as he would not fit in on his old home world. Scott asks if he can accompany him when he leaves Earth, and Corsair tells him that he can come with him if he'd like. In the meantime, Corsair asks Scott if he'd like to meet his grandparents, to which Scott is joyed with the prospect. The peace is broken when Gladiator arrives asking for an audience with Empress Lilandra. Taken to his queen, Gladiator informs her that Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four had recently saved the life of Galactus. Angered by this, Lilandra beams a holographic image of herself before Reed and his wife Sue, who are sleeping in bed. She warns Richards that should Galactus consume any worlds that are populated he will be tried under Shi'ar law and punished fully for his aiding in Galactus's continued survival. With her message done, Lilandra rejoins the X-Men and New Mutants and is informed that the operation was a success. When Charles Xavier exits the infirmary in his new, younger, clone body he surprises everyone by being able to stand up and walk. However, this is only a brief moment as he soon buckles over in pain. Xavier explains to his students that his body is having a psychosomatic response after years of being crippled, however intends to work on being able to walk again. He formally introduces the X-Men to his new students the New Mutants whom he intends to train in the use of their powers. He shocks the the X-Men when he also announces that Kitty will be removed from the team and placed with the Mutants so that she can learn how to use her powers with students her own age. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** Midtown **** and ***** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The story title has two names: "The Goldilocks Syndrome!" or "Who's Been Sleeping in My Head?" | Trivia = * This is the first meeting of the X-Men and the New Mutants. | Recommended = * | Links = * - See for further referencing }}